The Wicked Witch of the West
The Wicked Witch of the West battled the Queen and the King of Hearts in Queen of Hearts vs Wicked Witch. She was portrayed by Whitney Avalon. She also made a cameo appearance after the end of Dorothy vs Alice, teasing her own battle. Information on the Rapper The Wicked Witch of the West is a fictional character created by American author L. Frank Baum as the antagonist in his classic children's novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900). In Baum's subsequent Oz novels, it is the Nome King who is the principal villain; the Wicked Witch of the West is rarely even referred to again after her death in the first book. The witch's most popular depiction was in the classic 1939 film based on Baum's novel, where she was portrayed by Margaret Hamilton. Hamilton's characterization introduced green skin and this has been continued in later literary and dramatic representations, including Gregory Maguire's revisionist Oz novel Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West (1995) and its musical stage adaptation Wicked (2003), the 2013 film Oz the Great and Powerful, and the television series Once Upon a Time and Emerald City. Lyrics Verse 1 I’m the witch-of-the witch-of-the witch-of-the witch-of-the west, ha! You wish you could be like me, but bish I’m the best, ha! ‘Cause I’m the meanest, the keenest, gonna upset the queenest, Brighter than the Emerald City because I’m certainly the greenest! They tried to keep me down, but instead I have arisen, I overthrew the land and transformed Oz into a prison! The wizard was a con man so weaklings gave him loyalty, But I can fly, so I defy both gravity and royalty! A woman with real power not a windbag liar dickhead, Now Oz and Broadway recognize the one who's truly Wicked! Ya got your own itty, bitty, pity committee, You can run, you can hide, but I’ll get you my pretty! Verse 2 This brat’s got a temper, now she’s folding under pressure, ‘Cause she’s screaming bloody murder while I’m smiling like a Cheshire! You’re losing the beat, you might need a pacemaker, Don’t you mess around with me, ‘cause I'm a heartbreaker! I’ve got the powers and the flowers to K.O. your whole team, I got them pop pop poppies, night night, have a nice dream! You think this is a game? Tell these cards I ain’t playin’, Cut the deck like it’s a check and wreck this trumped-up queen I’m slayin’! You wouldn’t like me when I’m angry, I’ll make a motherfucking scene, Like the Hulk without the bulk, it ain’t easy being green! Like the roses that you keep what you sow is what you reap, I’m the doom on a broom, and this has been a clean sweep! Appearance in the Battle (Cameo) ''Dorothy vs Alice The Wicked Witch of the West appeared after the end of the battle, where she was seen watching it through her crystal ball in her castle. After watching it, she proclaims "Wonderland, eh? I'll show them a rap battle!" before laughing maniacally. Trivia *From what can be assumed, the Wicked Witch is the first character to be intentionally teased prior to her own battle. **She is the second character to cameo prior to her battle, after Cinderella. ***She is the third character to cameo if Ravenna is counted as both Disney's Evil Queen and her character from ''Snow White and the Huntsman.